Of Flying Puppies and Bags of Bacon
by FirstTimeLady96
Summary: The Doctor and Rose buy a puppy, but not any ordinary puppy. She can fly. 10/Rose pure fluff and cuteness!


"Rooose! They've got puppies!" The Doctor called to her from over his shoulder.

"You're kidding me, right? What would we do with a puppy on the TARDIS? No. I'd be the one taking care of it!" She walks over to where he is standing in front of a shop window on some pleasure planet she can't for the life of her even begin to pronounce.

The Doctor turns to her then, giving her the biggest most saddest eyes she's ever seen. The look on his face makes it really hard not to give him everything she owns right then and there.

"Pleeeeeeeeaaasssee Rose! RooooOOooosse! Look! It's practically ginger! Much better than that ginger cat back in 2012." He can't believe what he's doing. Him, a high and mighty Time Lord, _begging_ to a _human_ over a _puppy_. She's made him go horribly domestic. He's never wanted a dog before, but for some reason when he sees this poor helpless animal he gets a vision of them taking care of a puppy together. Bathing it and spraying each other with the water, running about the TARDIS playing chase and fetch. It sort of seems romantic in a strange way, but then he abruptly stops that thought.

"Oh, fine. But, I can't be the only one who takes care of it, alright? You've gotta feed it and give it water and take it out so it can potty. Got it? This will be a team project, okay? Shiver and Shake." Rose said to him with her hands on her hips.

"Of course. Wouldn't want it any other way! Rose, just think about it, a puppy! We can take it with us on walks and you can let it sleep in your bed with you and cuddle with you. This'll be great!" The Doctor stands up, practically bouncing up and down as they open the door to the store to purchase the puppy.

-Back at the TARDIS, puppy in tow-

"What should we name her, Doctor? And please, please, _please_ don't say something I can't pronounce."

"I was thinking we could call her Lily. I've already got a Rose, so why not?" He said, grinning madly while looking down at the puppy.

"_Really?_ You're so cheesy! That'd be like me naming her.. I dunno, The Nurse or something! No. We're not naming her Lily. How about Idris? Sounds like TARDIS, and she certainly seems to love it here." Rose looked down fondly at their newest companion running around the console sniffing at certain bits and bobs that she could reach.

"Oooh Rose, that's perfect!" He places a kiss on her forehead before going over to pick Idris up. "Aww who's daddy's girl? You are! Yes, yes you are!"

Rose rolled her eyes. He was making goo-goo eyes at Idris, and she was almost jealous of the attention he was giving her.

"Alright, I'll go get her some dishes for food and water, yeah?" She stalked away into the kitchen, leaving The Doctor alone with Idris.

He puts Idris down, and as fast as her feet touch the floor, she's in the air. Flying. A flying dog, named Idris, in the TARDIS.

"ROSE!" He screamed, his voice echoing down the halls of the TARDIS, "ROSE, COME QUICK! SHE'S FLYING! IDRIS IS A FLYING DOG!"

Rose came walking in the console room with the dishes in her hands mumbling something about "crazy Time Lord, dogs don't fly, did you eat something weird on that planet," and abruptly drops the bowls to the ground, eyes wide.

"Wh-what the hell? A flying dog? A FLYING DOG? WE BOUGHT A FLYING DOG!" She yelled at him, coming up and smacking him upside the head.

Idris zoomed around the time rotor in circles, barking loudly as if she were laughing at them.

"Uhh.. yes, it would appear so. But, that's okay! She's still a puppy, she can just fly.. it's not like she can breathe fire or anything." At least, he hoped not.

"There's a flipping flying puppy gliding through the TARDIS halls right now, but that's okay?" She takes a deep breath, trying to calm her shock that was growing into anger. "Alright, flying dog. Somehow, I feel that shouldn't shock me as much as it does. How are we ever gonna get her to come down?"

He thought about that, for a minute. Then he remembered something he had stored away in the kitchen pantry. "Hold on! I've got an idea. Stay here and watch Idris!"

The Doctor came back into the room a few minutes later holding a giant bag of what looked like.. bacon? Yep, that was bagged bacon.

"Bloody hell, where've you been storing that? You know what - nevermind. I really don't want to know."

He opened the bag, took a piece of the dried bacon out and calling Idris's name. A few minutes later she was on the ground again, pawing The Doctor's ankles for more bacon.

"Okay, so.. somehow that really doesn't surprise me that we bought a flying dog, Doctor. Is that bad? I mean, it's just such an us thing to do. Normal dogs? Nah. Too domestic. Too normal. We have a flying one, who apparently will rip your trousers apart to get at the bacon in your hands." She was clutching at her stomach, doubling over in laughter.

The Doctor soon joined her in his own fits of laughter until they were both on the floor in a heap, smacking each others arms from time to time.

"Rose - I - I- can't - I can't breathe! Stop - Stop it!" He said in between breaths.

About five minutes later, they'd stopped laughing only to realize Rose was lying on top of The Doctor. He stared into her beautiful big brown eyes sparkling with innocence and laughter. She looked absolutely perfect in this moment (and all the others, he admitted to himself) that he couldn't resist, and next he knows he's kissing her. Quite passionately.

Rose eventually pulled back for air, looking sheepish and a bit embarrassed. "Uh.." was all she could muster. The Doctor kissed her. The Doctor_ kissed_ her. She couldn't quite contain the smile that she desperately tried to fight back. He grinned back at her.

"Is.. is this okay, Rose?" He looked nervous and shy. And adorable.

Her smile grew as she leaned back into him for another kiss, whispering over his lips, "Quite right.".

Just as he was deepening the kiss, Idris barked and started flying around the room again. They both giggled, getting to their feet but never releasing their hold on each others hands.

"I'll get the bacon this time, Doctor."


End file.
